Nunnally vi Britannia (Code Ghoul)
'''Nunnally, also known as Chiharu Nozomu in the story, is one of the few major characters in Code Ghoul, and plays the role of Hinami Fueguchi. She is a ghoul child whose parents were killed by the CCG, and is currently under the care of the Anteiku staff during the Pre-Aogiri events. She shares strong sibling-like relationships with Lelouch (Mezame) and Kallen. During the start of the Post-Aogiri arc, she joins Lelouch's team of ghouls, before disbanding after news of the Anteiku raid hits. She then joins the Aogiri Tree after Lelouch's disappearance. Biography''' Early Life Pre-Aogiri Post-Aogiri Appearance Pre-Aogiri/Post-Aogiri Nunnally is depicted as a young girl standing at 160 cm (5'3") with a fairly slender build. She wears a pink school-style dress attire, with a dress shirt underneath and a tie around the collar. She also wears dark pink stockings on her feet and brown shoes. Her brownish-blonde hair reaches all the way past her waist area. Her eyes are purple and her skin complexion is fair. When summoning as a ghoul, both her eyes change into red pupils with entirely black scleras. Current Though a module for an older Nunnally has yet to be created, Makonatic pictures her as a mature and beautiful young woman. She dresses more adult-like and her hair has been cut much shorter (presumably down to the length of their upper back.) An edited picture depicts what the 16-year old Nunnally would look like, though their attire is only a color palette change of their Pre/Post-Aogiri outfit until an original design is made. Personality During the early events of the story, Nunnally is shown to be a very shy, childish girl with a gentle heart. She is always eager for knowledge and is fond of reading in order to learn more. Because of her sibling-like relationships with Lelouch and Kallen, she deeply cares for them, and is constantly expressing her sadness and concerns for how lonely the two are. She also seems to be very pacifistic, not wanting to avenge her parents' deaths despite loving them very much. After the two arcs, Nunnally, now a matured young woman, has grown to have a more calm, collected, and distant demeanor. Her experiences since Lelouch's vanishment and CCG's plans has caused her to lose her cheerful personality, and instead take on a more jaded and realistic view of life. She also grows more solidified and is rarely ever fearful since joining the Aogiri Tree. Abilities Kagune Dual Kagune * '''Rinkaku: Nunnally's rinkaku kagune takes the shape of two flexible red-and-yellow spines, and has a longer range. It is especially suited for high-speed combat and has a sharp cut. * Koukaku: Her koukaku kagune resembles two flower petals that act as shields for protect against attacks from other kagune. Relationships * Lelouch/Mezame Kagayaki Nunnally and Lelouch, despite not being related in this universe, have a strong pseudo-sibling bond. Nunnally evens addresses Lelouch as her "big brother" as well as Kallen being her "big sister". They both share a fondness for reading, and Lelouch would frequently be the one teaching Nunnally new vocabulary since she couldn't go to school. After the death of Nunnally's mother, Lelouch and Kallen have been very protective of her and treat each other like family. Nunnally then joins Lelouch's group following the Aogiri arc, before disbanding due to the CCG's raid on Anteiku. Although Lelouch had seemingly dissappeared from Nunnally's life, the latter still often thinks of him, even as she grows up joining the Aogiri Tree and developing a more distant personality. * Kallen Kozuki Trivia * The creator has given Nunnally an alternate Japanese name for readers to address him by, which is "Chiharu Nozomu". Her first name, "Chiharu", means "a thousand springs"; and her surname, "Nozumu", translates to "hope". Category:Code Ghoul Category:Characters